


To Be A Woman

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: A series of 6 drabbles of what means for one character to be a woman.





	To Be A Woman

Her breath is caught in her throat. Her chest heaves from the deep breaths she takes. Sweat glistening from the light fixtures makes her seem radiant and glossy in her naked form. Above her, an equally beautiful masterpiece of a human being looms. His muscles bulge and flex with every little movement. While the woman’s face is free of creases and angelic, the man appears demonic in a handsome way. His face is a flushed red and he holds a frown. Those strong hands grab the woman in ways that look like it hurts but the woman begs for more.

* * *

 

From the hallway, the child doesn’t understand much. However, the way she opens her legs and how he thrusts in makes them feel different; a tingly sensation in their crotch. Curious, tiny hands wander down. To sooth the feeling and to watch the couple, they look from the cracked door of the bedroom and stick their hands down the soft cotton of their pants. Trying to imitate what is unfolding before them, the child uses their hand to act for the man’s part. A tiny cry from how foreign that part of their body felt escapes but it goes unnoticed. 

* * *

 

The woman tosses her head back and then side to side. Her voice gradually gets louder and higher pitched. The grunts from the man grow in volume as well and his ruts get more and more powerful as well as sloppy. Still, the woman is pleased and screams his name when she finishes. He does the same with a deep voice in her ear to remind her of who she belongs to. Exhausted, the woman falls asleep and the man just covers her with one of the blankets. Hearing a soft human voice, he turns to see the cracked door. 

* * *

 

The child can’t stop themselves when they started. They hadn’t pushed in but rubbed and felt. The pleasure is great and better than anything they’ve ever experienced before. They just barely notice when the door hiding them is opened completely. The man hulks over them with a little smirk. Nervous and scared, they stop. With their hands wet from slobber and something that came from between their legs and pants around their ankles, they look up expecting punishment. What they do not expect is for the man to kneel down to face them and speak in a soft, peaceful tone. 

* * *

 

“Cute.” Is what he says. Without any other words, he scoops them up into his arms and takes them to their room. Gently placing them on their bed, he pulls back the covers. A tender kiss is placed on their lips but lingers longer than normal. The kiss then trails down to their neck and the child is confused but the man continues. He undoes the tiny buttons of the nightshirt and removes the pants from pale legs. He smirks once more and takes in a deep breath of their innocence and childlike qualities they will lose after this night. 

* * *

 

“Tonight,” he says again. All calm and collectiveness left his voice. A shiver chased up their back and they responded with tiny shakes and goosebumps. “You will learn,” he drawls out. He purposely takes a long time saying the sentence. In between parts of his speech, he licks or runs his teeth over a part of their body. “What it means.” Now, he’s at their crotch. Looking up at them with hungry eyes before glancing down at their vulnerable body, a twinge of regret fills their body. The child understands what will happen to them next. “To be a woman.”


End file.
